Bonded Together Forever, I promise
by Tavros The Forsaken Uchiha
Summary: The Uchiha Prodigy. A demon Miko Ninja. The Copy Nin. and as promise that binds them together, their driving force to change what the uchiha and hatake elders demand. When Kagome and Sesshomaru are driven from Konoha and return years later, can they rebuild the bonds that they left behind and broken? Better Summary inside ItaXKagXKak
1. Important Information

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Guess who? It's me! Nikkeh-Mikkeh and here I am with a new story! Only this time, it's Naruto/Inuyasha Crossover instead of Kingdom Hearts/Inuyasha. And, sadly, instead of my two lovers, Axel and Roxas, they sadly won't be joining me here in this fanfic. Instead, my lover, Itachi and my two best buddies, Deidara and Kakashi, are here with me! Give them applause!

*3 males walk out*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: *smiles and launches self into Itachi's arm. Purrs and snuggles*

Itachi: *smiles and holds Nikkeh tightly, whispers "I love you" into her ear*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: *blushes and hides face in cloak, mumbling "love you too"

Kakashi and Deidara: *gags*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: lol, anyways, onto the chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha or Naruto. Just the plot and the bloodline trait for Kagome's family lol.

Summary:After many years of hiding, Kagome's father finally agrees its time to let his daughter attend the academy. Kagome Hishio finally being able to go to school makes many new friends to add to her older brother and Kakashi. Meeting and falling in love with her best friend, Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake, what's a girl to do when they both say their hers? Being put on the same team as Itachi, with Kakashi joining, will they survive not telling anyone of their love? When the Uchiha and Hatake elders find out, they dont sanction it and demand they no longer see her. When both males refuse, the elders threaten war, and doing what she believes is best, her and Sesshomaru leave Konohagakure. 10 years later, they return, only to find things different than from when they left. Itachi and Kakashi both have grown distant, and with Shisui, have become the newest ice anbu members. What happens when their sent out on a mission and end up colliding with Sesshomaru and Kagome? Will they return to Konoha with them, or run away again? Can Kagome mend old wounds? Who knows, but fate.

Name: Kagome Higurashi-Tashio (Hishio)

Race: Inu Tenshin Miko

Age: Enter academy: 5

Graduate: 8

Kekkei Genkai: Sightless eyes: eyes turn all black with yellow slits. They allow the user to see everything, including taijutsu and hidden moves. They analyze the opponents jutsu's and allow them to copy them and change them, adding or taking away any elements they wish. It has 3 main stages after this-all based off of a demon.

Lvl 1: Ookami (okim): eyes turn a forest brown with a green slit. Single small black ball circles slit. Adds earth to any jutsu and sees earth based moves best. Taijutsu based.

Taijutsu: Lightning strike: lighting clouds appear and user kicks opponent in rapid session into the air. Jumps up higher then and drop kicks them hard in the ground, leaving them in a crater.

Lvl 2: Kitsune (Kisu): eyes turn an emerald green with a golden slit. 2 small black balls circle slit. Sees tai and genjutsu's best. Genjutsu based

Genjutsu: Nightmare's haze: creates an illusion from your worst nightmares and brings them to life. User sees everything. Usually leads to suicide.

Lvl 3: Doragon (Draco): eyes turn a pitch black with a red slit. Small black balls the colors of the elements circle it (yellow=lightning, orange=fire, blue=water, gray=wind, brown=earth/wood) Adds any element the user wishes to the jutsu's'. Ninjutsu based.

Ninjutsu: Dragons Fire: Creates 5 huge dragons out of the 5 elements (the balls). Each dragon is surrounded by black and red flames as they fly towards the opponent, hitting at different times.

team#5 -Team Minato Namikaze

Kagome Hishio, 8 years old

Itachi Uchiha, 9 years old

Shisui Uchiha, 9 ½ yeares old

Kakashi Hatake, 10 years old, (Also part of anbu team Ice)

Team #3-Team Sakumo Hatake

Sesshomaru Hishio, 12 years old, (Also part of anbu team ice)

Hayate Gekki, 14 years old

Kotetsu Hagane, 14 years old

Izumo Kamizuki, 14 years old

Team #8-Team Anko Mitarashi

Asuma Saratobi, 9 years old

Gai (Might Gai), 8 years old

Iruka Umino, 9 years old

Team #1-Team Shikaku Nara

Kurenai Yuhi, 8 years old

Genma Shiranui, 9 years old

Raido Namiashi, 10 years old

Parents and their children

Fugaku/Mikoto- Sasuke

Minato –Naruto & Sakura

Tsume-Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru

Tsunade/Jiraiya- Shizune & rock lee

Inoich-Ino Yamanada

Shibi-Shine Aburame

Choza-Choji Akimichi

Shikaku-Shikamaru Nara

Inutashio-Inuyasha Hishio

Sesshomaru is the eldest(4 years older than Kagome)

Kagome is middle child(4 years older than Inuyasha)

Inuyasha is the youngest

Sesshomaru is 2 years older than Kakashi and kakashi is 2 years older than Kagome


	2. Ch 1 Who or What are You?

Me: hey guys! I'm sorry, but all ima going to be doing for this story…is revising it! IM SO SORRY! But with writing in my notebook…losing my original notebook…I lost sense of ages and now…I have to revise the whole story…so…shortly after the revisions will I be adding a new new chapter.

Itachi: Babe, it's ok. *hugs Nikki tightly* I love you koi

Me: *Smiles and leans into Itachi*

Deidara: go get a room!

Me: *looks at Itachi* shall we?

Itachi: *Nods his head* do the honors Deidara…or Kakashi. Since you want us to go get a room. *smirks and picks Nikki up and takes her to their room. Locks the door*

Deidara: *Shudders* at least we can't hear anything, ne kakashi? Wait. Kakashi? Where are you? *sees Kakashi on other couch reading a book. Sighs* Well…Nikki **does not own Inuyasha or Naruto. Just the plot and Kagome's bloodline trait. **

**Demon**

Normal

**Song**

_Thoughts_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Who or What are you? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a beautiful Monday morning as a young girl about the age of 5 happily skipped along the worn paths in the market, smiling and waving too many villagers as she passed. Though she was a demon, many loved the young child, and held great respect for her "clan". Many began to wonder when she was going to start the ninja academy. They've seen her protect the younger children from bullies in the ninja academy and they've seen her strength. They have heard rumors though about her entrance exam that was to come.

"Imouto!" a young man's voice called out to the young girl, making her turn around and smile hugely. Running up to the man, she jumped into his waiting arms, hugging him around the neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sesshomaru-nii, must you really go?" the girl whined softly, nuzzling into his shoulder, making him chuckle softly while nodding.

"Hai imouto, I must." The man known as Sesshomaru said softly

"But you just got back! You promised you'd help me with my jutsu's!" she whimpered out softly, making the man hold her tighter.

"I know imouto, I know." He cooed softly

"Sesshomaru! Come on! We have a mission to complete!" a man with silver hair and a mask covering 3/4ths of his face yelled, running up to the two.

Sesshomaru just sighed, but nodded his head to the man. When he caught up to them, he smiled at the girl.

"Well, hello there little miss Kagome, how are you today?" the man asked, smiling down at the girl.

"Ohiyo Kakashi-sama. I'm ok, a little irritated, but ok. And yourself?" the girl now known as Kagome replied, smiling at silver haired chunin.

"I'm just fine. Now kagome, what did I tell you about calling me "kakashi-sama?"" the man now known as Kakashi teased.

"Not to. Sorry Kakashi." Kagome said, giggling. Sesshomaru just smiled at his sister and put her down. Kneeling down, he looked her in the eye.

"Be good to father and I promise I'll be home soon, and then I'll help you with whatever jutsu you want." Sesshomaru said, hugging her tightly.

"Hai Aniki, I will. Be careful and return to me in one piece." Kagome said, hugging him back just as tightly. When the two parted, Kagome ran up to Kakashi and jumped into arms, hugging him tightly. Kakashi just smiled and hugged her back.

"Return to me, you silly ninja." Kagome said, kissing his cheek and blushing. Kakashi just blinked, shock written all over his face before shaking his head and smiling down at the girl softly.(A/N: Sessh is 9 and Kakashi is 7, Kags is 5)

"Don't worry little miss, I will." Kakashi whispered a bit possessively but affectionately before setting her down. Once she was on the ground, the two males started walking towards the gates, turning back only once to wave goodbye to the girl. Kagome only smiled brightly and waved her older brother and crush off. When they were out of sight, Kagome sighed and turned around, walking off. Closing her eyes, she relied on her senses on where she was going, her arms swinging at her sides while humming a bit to herself.

_Kakashi is soo cool! When I grow up, I want to be just like him and aniki! Maybe if he sees how great of a kunnichi I'd make, he'd want me to marry him?_ Blushing at her thoughts, she just giggled and continued walking. Having forgotten to rely on her senses, she didn't notice where she was going until she ran into what she thought was a wall, but in reality, a human boy. And not just any boy.

"Who the hell put a wall there…" Kagome mumbled, looking up only to raise her brow in question. There, in front of her, was Uchiha, Itachi. He was a boy only one year her elder, and currently, he was glaring down at her. Realizing she had just called him a wall, she was about to apologize but stopped with what came out of his mouth.

"Watch it." The kid known as Itachi said coldly, moving around her to walk away. Kagome, who just sat there, was staring at his retreating back, shock written all over her face, until what he said and how he said it registered in her mind. Shooting up, she appeared in his path and, using her pointer finger, she gabbed in the chest.

"Hey, you Uchiha brat. I was going to apologize, but no, you just had to go and be an ass. You god damn Uchiha's think your oh-so-superior and better than everyone else. Well, here's a wakeup call, get over yourself!" Kagome said, her voice gradually rising till she was yelling before she calmed down, smiled sweetly and walked away.

Itachi just stood there, shock written all over his face, before turning around to give her a piece of his mind, only to find her gone. Blinking, he wondered just who or what she was. Shrugging, he decided he didn't care and continued home.

~~~With Kagome~~~

_Oh! Those damn Uchiha's get on my nerves with their "oh-so-superior-to-you" look! Ugh I just want to wipe it off their faces! _Kagome thought, walking into the forest to go train.

Walking to her spot, she closed her silver sapphire eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, releasing her aura. Smiling, she grabbed 3 kunai and threw them at the tree, only to repeat this 10 more times to the surrounding trees with her eyes closed. Bending down, her formed two 5 pound blocks with her miko ki and wrapped them around her ankles, doing the same to her arms and started working on her taijutsu. She started kicking and punching the trees all in rapid session, and she did this for an hour straight before she stopped to wipe the thin line of perspiration from her brow. Flaring out her aura again, she smirked when she felt the slightly familiar aura and decided she'd call him out.

"You can come out now…Itachi"

~~~with Itachi 30 minutes before~~~

While walking home, Itachi just couldn't get that strange girl that he bumped into in the market out of his head. _Her chakra signals were strange, but not like rock lee's. She also had the most unique and beautiful eyes. _Itachi stopped in his tracks right then and there, his eyes widening slightly. _Did I, Itachi Uchiha, just call a girls eyes unique and beautiful? _Itachi snorted, but thought more on it. _Well, I guess I won't admit it out loud, but yes, indeed her eyes were unique and beautiful. I wonder if I'll ever see her again._ While he was musing this, he felt a sudden flare of that same chakra from the girl. Deciding he wanted to investigate and with that, he ran off towards the source, only to shortly arrive in a small clearing surrounded by trees. What he saw though slightly blew his mind. There, in the clearing, was that girl training in what seemed to be taijutsu, only she weights were glowing. Deciding he'd try and figure her out more, he sat in the tree, masking his chakra and watched. After about 30 minutes later, she stopped and with her back to him, called him out. He stood in the tree, shocked. _How? My chakra was masked…and she's blindfolded! I don't understand!_ Glaring, Itachi jumped down to the forest floor.

"How did you know I was there, you're blindfolded and I masked my chakra? Who and what are you? How do you know me?" he demanded one right after another, making her laugh.

Kagome just smirked. _So he hasn't heard of my clan yet? Well, good. Not many know. My clan's existence is known only to the elders of this village or those old enough to remember._ She thought, giving the Uchiha boy a bored look.

"Answer me!" he demanded coldly, making her roll her eyes at him before giving him an impassive look.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi-Tashio, or rather just Hishio. What I am, you don't need to know of just yet. You'll find out how I knew you were there possibly when you find out what I am. Everyone knows the infamous Uchiha, Itachi, the Uchiha Clan's prodigy, plus being a clan headman's daughter and princess, I am obligated to know who everyone important is." Kagome stated in a bored tone

Itachi looked at her oddly, watching her. "What clan are you from?" he asked, making her sigh.

"My clan used to be a secret, really only people old enough remember us, but I am from the Hishio clan, or Demon clan." Kagome replied tiredly, leaning against a tree.

Itachi's eyes widened. When he was little, his mother used to tell him stories about ancient japan and the 4 great kings who ruled it. A neko demon ruled the north, an Ookami to the east, an inu to the west and a Kitsune to the south. It was said that they were the first great shinnobi and that had created the 3 types of jutsu's. Narrowing his eyes, Itachi just looked at her, deciding he wanted to know more. Before he knew it, he was looking at nothing, only to be started by the voice behind him.

"Ya know, thinking to hard can get you killed, especially in battle…plus you're gonna damage your brain cells." Kagome teased, poking him.

Itachi jumped away, shocked that she touched him, even more shocked when he liked it. _Its…it's not like the fangirl grabbing. It's…nice. _Narrowing his eyes, he hissed at her. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Kagome teased

"Tou-"hey itachi, I gotta go. My father is looking for me. Hopefully I'll see you around!" Kagome said, cutting him off and grabbing her things, disappearing in a swirl of black, red and silver sakura petals.

Blinking, Itachi decided that he would get down to the mystery known as Kagome Hishio. With that in mind, he too, turned and disappeared in a swirl of black leaves.

Me: YAY! First "real" chapter revised! Only two more to go! I think I can do that by Saturday and have a new chapter for this, plus key to my heart up by Sunday!

Kakashi: congrats.

Deidara: yeah, congrats, un.

Itachi: *smiles and kisses her temple* alright love. I know you're excited, but you're also tired. Time for bed.

Me: *pouts* but but….Ita….

Itachi: *smirks and picks her up bridal style and carries her to the room* no buts. Kakashi, do the honors.

Kakashi: no problem. Please review. Flamers are welcome, but be warned, you won't get a reaction of her. Plus itachi and Deidara (and myself) will hunt you down and…well. Let's leave it at that, have a good night!


	3. Ch 2 Academy Days

Me: hey guys! Sadly it's just a replacement chapter!

Deidara: hey, it's ok. Just as long as you put a new, new chapter up later!

Kakashi: yeah, don't fret. Only fret if you don't put a new chapter up!

Me: but….I haven't even started ideas for the new chapter! *sniffles. Cries*

Itachi: hey guys….be nice ok. She's already stressing as it is...*hugs Nikki tight*

Deidara: hey….Nikki…im sorry *pats her back*

Kakashi: yeah, im sorry….* takes Nikki and hugs her tight*

Me: *sniffles, returns the hug* it's okay….but…now….onto the story…

**Disclaimer**: I, Nikki, do not own **Inuyasha**, orrrr…**Naruto**. But if I did….so many characters would be mine….

Normal/Song

**Demon**

_Thoughts_

_**flashback**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2: Ninja Academy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome sighed. It's been nearly a week since her aniki and kakashi left and today was her first day of school. Smirking to herself, she remembered the looks on the examiners face for her skill levels in the 3 types. (A/N: she has mastered her family's kekkei genkai)

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Kagome, her father and her little brother were sitting in the waiting room of the Hokage tower, waiting to be called into the Hokage office. After about 5 minutes of waiting, they were finally called in.**_

"_**Higurashi-Tashio, Kagome?" a man whom looked like kakashi called. Kagome and her father both stood up and walked into the Hokage's office and neither were not surprised to see ANBU there, as well as the 3**__**rd**__** and 4**__**th**__** Hokage as well.**_

"_**Hokage-samas" Kagome's father said, bowing slightly.**_

"_**Minato-san, Saratobi-sama" Kagome giggled, waving a bit, making her father sigh. She's been hanging around Sesshomaru too much…no respect.**_

"_**Inutashio-sama, Kagome-chan. It's great to see you." Minato said, smiling back at the 5 year old girl.**_

"_**Inutashio, we must chat before we test her skill levels to see where in the academy she shall be placed in, seeing as she is a headman's child and she is under age…but many have been insisting that she be placed in the academy now." Saratobi said getting straight to the point. Inutashio just nodded in understanding, a small smirk gracing his face. "**__She should be placed with that arrogant Uchiha brat I smelled on her a few nights ago…__**" Glancing around, he saw a chair and went and sat in it, kagome following suit. **_

"_**Also, Inutashio you do know that if kagome does go to the academy, your clan's identity will be revealed. Are you willing to take that risk?" Minato said with a small sigh. Man, he really hated this work…but knew that it was worth it in the end.**_

_**Inutashio nodded solemnly. "Hai, it is time we came out of hiding. We are strong, proud demons, not weak fearful creatures. Plus, we shall show a strong front, for if another war happens, our enemies will know to fear. It is our honor and duty to protect Konohagakure." Inutashio growled, his eyes blazing fiercely, his daughter only nodding in agreement. Saratobi just blinked before a small smile came across his face. They both so reminded him of his former student.**_

"_**alrighty then. Let's get this under way" Saratobi said, smiling at her.**_

_**Kagome just nodded and smirked softly before she began….**_

_**4 hours later…**_

_**Everyone stood there in shock, their mouths hanging wide open. Even her father had his mouth slightly ajar! Kagome could only laugh and put her hands behind her head, smiling sheepishly.**_

"_**Aniki was training me?" was all she could say, making everyone trip over their own two feet.**_

"_**You, kagome, are a prodigy…just like your aniki." Saratobi said, slightly dazed. "I shall place you in the 3**__**rd**__** years." Smiling, kagome only nodded. "There, you will be with Uchiha, Itachi, and another prodigy like yourself." Saratobi continued, only to notice a small smirk upon her face. He just shook his head and ignored her little smile. "Other than that, you are free to go. You start Monday." He said, dismissing them.**_

_**Inutashio just nodded and walked out, knowing his daughter wanted a word with them in private. Once her father was out of the room, Kagome turned to both men.**_

"_**I have a small request, if you may" She said, sitting in front of the desk. They shared a look before nodding for her to continue. "I wish Minato to be my sensei when I graduate." She said, making both their eyes widen.**_

"_**Well…this is unexpected…but not unpleasant. This is fine. Minato will be your sensei when you graduate." Saratobi said, smiling. Minato just smiled brightly, his first student! Kagome just smiled and bowed slightly before turning around and skipping out to meet up with her father and little brother.**_

_**~~~~End flashback~~~~**_

~~~~Monday~~~~

"Kagome dear, wake up. It's time for school!" Her mother yelled from downstairs. The little girl only groaned before slowly getting up. Sighing, she slowly got up and out of bed, walking downstairs in her pjs.

"Mom, I still have to go shopping of my ninja gear. Where's father?" Kagome asked, moving her hand up to cover the yawn that was escaping from her mouth.

Her mother only giggled before replying. "Your father is outside waiting for you dearie. You hungry?" she asked, getting out plates.

"Nah, im good, but thanks mom! I'll see you later!" Kagome said running back upstairs to quickly change into a mini yellow sun dress. Running back down, she kissed her mother's cheek before running out to meet her father.

"Ready to go girlie?" Inutashio said, teasing her.

She just pouted and stuck her tongue out. Smiling, he lifted her onto his shoulders and together they walked off into the market to gather her items. Walking into their own blacksmiths shop, Inutashio called out; "hey Totosai! Were here to pick up our items!" Looking up at his daughter, he just smiled. She had picked these out based off her favorite character from this silly game, called Kingdom hearts.

"Ah yes, great dog general. Here are you items. Are they to your liking young princess?" the man known as Totosai said, bringing the items out. Inutashio put Kagome down as she went to go inspect her weapons. On the table in front of her, there were twin chakrams that looked exactly like Axel's, only her's were black, red and silver instead of his red and silver. Next to them were kunai and shurikei made from demons bones. Smiling up at the old blacksmith, she smiled and hugged him.

"Hai, thank you very much uncle Toto. Their beautiful." Kagome said, calling him her age-old nickname, making the old man smile and shake his head. Giving her a weapons punch and strapping her chakrams to her back, they paid the old man and left.

"Dad, mom wasn't able to make me lunch. Want to split up and then meet up in front of the academy?" Kagome said, knowing he'd say yes. Smiling, he nodded.

"Is there anything you'd like?" He asked, knowing just what she'd want

"Hm….rice balls, oden and stir fry please." Kagome giggled before giving him a kiss on the cheek and running off to the clothing stores. Inutashio just shook his head before he headed off towards the market in search of her food items. Walking down the street, she saw a cute little store called Ancient Kingdom, and walked in. Walking in, she looked around and smiled huge. This was just her type of store.

"Hello young miss. May I help you with anything?" a nice old lady asked, stepping up to her.

"Hai, im looking for…well…ninja clothes, or clothes that would suit me…and well…" Kagome began, blushing a bit

The old lady just laughed softly. "Hai, I can help ye with this. Ye are the child of General Inutashio and the late lady Yuki, are ye not?" She asked, her one eye creased with happiness. Kagome could only nod, her face set in a bit of shock.

The old woman just laughed and smiled. "My name is Kaede. And what's ye's name?" the woman known as Kaede introduced.

"My name is Kagome. It's a pleasure Kaede-san" Kagome said, smiling brightly.

Kaede just smiled and nodded, leading the way to a set of young girl's clothes. "Yes, I think these may suit ye, young princess. They are, of course, more styled after the ancient japan, but I think they will suit ye the best." Kaede said, nodding towards the old fashioned clothes. Kagome just smiled hugely and giggled.

"Hai, lady Kaede. These will. My family rains from ancient japan, as thou know." Kagome said, before looking through the clothes, picking out a few different styles. "May I please go try some of these on?" Kagome asked, looking at the elderly woman. Kaede just smiled and nodded, showing her to the changing room. Kagome just smiled and tried a few things on, deciding on the short fighting kimono and fishnets with bandages. Walking out in a Red short fighting kimono and black fishnet gloves, she smiled at Kaede and twirled a bit, asking; "well what do you think?" glancing nervously at the store keeper.

"They look amazing dear." Kaede said, smiling. Kagome just smiled and grabbed a few more colors of the same style and bandages and went to the register to pay. Handing Kaede a bit more than what is was all worth, she gently smiled and pushed the hand back. "But child, this is too much." Kaede protested

Kagome just giggled; "It's alright. It's a thank you for being so nice and helpful. I was hoping I could come by again sometime and maybe help out?" Kagome asked, a bit hopeful. Kaede's eyes widened slightly, before she just smiled and nodded, agreeing to it. Handing her the bag, she waved the young girl off. "Arigato Kaede-baa-chan!" Kagome yelled, waving at Kaede before walking away to meet up with her father. Walking till she was in front of the academy, she decided to sit on the bench and organize her stuff, seeing as she hasn't put her weapons back on yet. Digging around in the bag, she felt something silkish in the bag. Grasping it, she pulled it out and gasped at the beautiful golden silk sash and the note tapped to it. Opening it, she smiled fondly

_Dear Kagome,_

_Thank you dear, for being so nice and cheerful to this old lady. Many shinnobi and even some civilians who come in here are very rude and snobbish. This is a thank you and welcome gift to my shop. You're welcome here anytime and I can't wait to see you again._

_`Kaede_

Kagome just smiled brightly before wrapping the bandages around her legs and mid-waist. Standing up, she strapped her pouch on her right leg and wrapped the silk sash around her waist, leaving an opening on each side for her chakrams, which she attached to either side right after. Soon after, her father arrived and the exchanged the meal for her shopping bag, Smiling, Inutashio hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear; "you look like a true ninja now. Enjoy your first day darling." Before pushing her toward the entrance with a note. "be good for your teachers…and try not to show off." He said with a chuckle, knowing how competitive she could get. Smiling, Kagome nodded and lightly skipped up the steps, and vanished into the building. Finding the room, she timidly knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. Soon, the door was opened to reveal a man in a jounin uniform with short spiky black hair and his hitai-ate on his upper arm. Smiling timidly, she offered him the note, to which he took and smiled gently, ushering her in.

"Class today we have a new student. Her name is Kagome Higurashi-Tashio. Miss Tashio, please introduce yourself." The man said.

"Hai…Teacher-sama." Kagome smiled a bit more, wondering what his name was.

"Oh, pardon me. My name is Obito Uchiha, but you may call me either." Obito said, chuckling.

Kagome just smiled before she turned to the class. "As Uchiha-san has said, my name is Kagome Higurashi-Tashio, or as we've made it, Hishio. Im five years old, I've master my family's kekkei genkai at the age of 3. My great-great grandfather was one of the founding fathers of the shinnobi world, and he is still alive to this day. Yes, im a demon. A dog angle miko actually. I enjoy ramen and spicy food, training and learning new jutsu's with my older brother and his friend. Anything else, just ask." Kagome said, giggling at their wide-eyed looks.

"Alright, you may go sit between Itachi and Shisui Uchiha." Obito said, chuckling at all the looks from the males and females he got in the room.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly at the name 'Itachi Uchiha' before cooling her features and nodding, walking gracefully up to the very back and sitting down between the two boys, ignoring all the longing looks from the guys and the glares from the females.

~~Itachi's POV~~

I sighed. Every day is the same old thing, girls whispering and staring longingly either at me or my cousin, Shisui. Closing my eyes, I rubbed my eyes and tried to ignore all the girls and the whispering from the girls and the glares from the guys, and instead focused on what the teacher was saying until a knock was heard. After a minute, the teacher ushered in a girl of about 5 years old and introduced her as the new student.

"Class, this is Higurashi-Tashio, Kagome…" was all I heard from Obito-sensei's mouth before my eyes widened and I took a closer look at the girl besides him. I couldn't believe it! It was that girl from a few days ago. Narrowing my eyes softly, I wondered where she'd sit and all the things I've tried to learn about her over these past few days. Deciding I'd ask her instead of snooping around, I felt someone poking me. Looking over, I saw it was Kagome. Raising a brow in question, I said; "hm?"

"The class is leaving, are you coming or would you rather just sit here and stare off into space like a space cadet?" She said with a small smirk while getting up and walking down the steps.

Glancing around, I noticed that we were indeed the only ones left and quickly got up and followed after her. When I caught up, she surprised me by grabbing my hand and holding it firmly in hers. When we got outside, we also received a variety of looks. Glancing at kagome, I noticed she didn't seem to care and just ignored them while walking over to Shisui before letting my hand go and sitting down. Sitting down next to her, I saw Shisui scoot closer and start up a conversation while they ate. Suddenly, a feeling in my chest made me stop short before continuing to eat my bento. "_Do I like her?_" I thought, my eyes widening a bit. Glancing at the two chatting happily, I quickly pushed that thought away. _"No. I, Uchiha, Itachi, do like her. Not in that sense. I think…" _With that thought running through my head, I looked back over at them, still unsure of what im feeling.

~Normal POV~

Soon the bell rang, signaling that it was time to go back to class. Getting up, the three dark haired teens got up and made their way back to class, all chatting quietly, ignoring the glares from the male and female population.

~~~3 years later~~~ (time ship!)

It's been three years since Kagome, Itachi and Shisui had met and become great friends. Currently, the people of Konoha would see an 8 year old running down their once peaceful streets. Her ass length black hair whipping back and forth, her blue-silver eyes shining with mischief and excitement and her cute, small black tail flowing behind her, wagging slightly. As she ran, she soon sensed two other auras closing in on her when suddenly the two young males appeared on either side of her. One had short spiky black hair, the other shoulder length black hair, their Sharingan swirling dangerously. Smirking when they both lunged, thinking they got her, only to bonk heads with one another. Looking up, they glared at the laughing kunnichi.

"Come on guys, we're going to be late to our own team naming!" Kagome teased, balancing on the light post.

"Kagome Higurashi-Tashio, you give us back our journals." Shisui demanded, Itachi nodding in agreement.

Kagome just smirked at them. "Shi-kun, Ita-Kun, neither of you scare me. Sess-nii-san is scarier than you." She said innocently before disappearing in a swirl of red and black sakura petals. Both males blinked and then sighed before disappearing in their own ways. Kagome was lounging in her chair, counting.

"3…2…1…" before the two Uchiha's appeared in their spots on either side of her, glaring at the giggling girl.

"Alright class, those of you who failed, leave, I'll see you next year." Obito said dryly and when no one moved, he could only sigh as he listed off names; "Kisa, Imugi, Kira, Urze, Nire, Toma..." and this continued until 23 more people left. Glancing around the room, Kagome noticed that only Kureni, Asuma, Genma, Raidou, Itachi, Shisui, Iruka, Gai and herself were left. Blinking, she couldn't wait to see whose team she'd be on.

"For those of you who passed congratulations. Now when I call your name and the room number, you may leave. Team 1 will consist of Kureni Yuhi, Genma Shiranui and Raidou Namiashi. Your room number is 301. That's where you'll meet your new sensei, dismissed." Obito said, waving the 3 teens off. On the way out, they grabbed their Hitai-ate and Kureni gave Kagome a sad yet amused smile. Seeing this, Kagome wondered why until she looked around and cringed. _"so that's what the look was for. Gai's still here! _She thought, slightly irritated.

"Alright. Team 5 will consist of Uchiha, Itachi and Shisui and Hishio, Kagome. You may stay here seeing as this is your meeting spot." Obito said, chuckling lightly at the look of happiness on Kagome's face. Continuing, he went on; "and lastly, team 8, which consists of Might Guy, Umino, Iruka, and Saratobi, Asuma. Your meeting your sensei in room 501. Dismissed." Obito said, watching them leave, grabbing their hitai-ate on the way out. He had to contain a laugh when he heard Asuma complain about unfairness, Iruka mumbling about creeps in spandex and Gai, well, let's just say he was being dragged out by his two teammates, crying about "his precious Kagome," whereas Kagome was mentally cheering behind Itachi's back, whom was glaring while Shisui laughed. Obito suppressed the urge to sigh.

"Alright, you're jounin instructor will be here in about 15 minutes." He said before nodding and poofing away. Team 5 just blinked before Shisui got up and got their hitai-ate's, tossing two of them at Itachi, whom caught both easily, handing Kagome hers. After 20 minutes had passed and their sensei still had yet to show up, Kagome got up and started pacing back and forth, mumbling about "idiotic late ninja's who couldn't do anything right" and "he is sooo not getting away with this" and after 5 minutes of watching this, Itachi started to twitch, and soon he just pulled Kagome into his lap.

"Hey! Oh, Itachi! It's just you. You ok?" Kagome asked, nuzzling his cheek softly.

"You were making me anxious, that's all." Itachi whispered, inhaling her intoxicating scent of black berries and vanilla in. Kagome just blushed, but nodded, snuggling closer to the young Uchiha, only making his eyes widen slightly, then soften and smile, letting his body relax. 5 minutes later, their sensei was suddenly in front of them.

"Yo kiddos! Im sorry im late!" a man with spiky short blond hair and dazzling blue eyes yelled, smiling the whole time.

"You're so late sensei." Shisui commented dryly, making the man just laugh from his position on top of the teacher's desk.

"So. Let's start off. Tell me who you are and something's about you." He said, glancing at the three students.

Kagome just laughed before grinning like a mad cat. "Now, now sensei…you start first, show us what you want." She said, smirking.

The man just sighed before he stated boredly; "my name is Minato Namikaze…"

Deidara: well, this is finally done haha, what's next?

Me: looking at the next chapter, and possibly revising that one too! *sticks tongue out at Dei*

Itachi&Kakashi: *share a look and shake head, walk outside*

Deidara: ohhh and that's gonna take forever too! We're never going to be in this story, are we? *acts dramatically.

Me: *glares and tackles Deidara*

Outside-

Itachi: when will he learn?

Kakashi: never, sorry you don't really have to review this, but she's only re-doing these chapters for the sake of her sanity, plus a reviewer was confused on ages. So until next time.

*wrestling and howls of pain are heard inside*


	4. Sadly Its Not a Chapter :

Just An Announcement! ):

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Hey guys. Guess who? Yah. I know I haven't updated either of my two stories in a long time. I do have legit reasons as to why this is and I will explain those. Also, I will give you a time limit for when I will hopefully be able to update my two stories!

First off Reasons::

School started and Im in over my head with the classes I picked

Guys are assholes. Well. Most guys. Sorry

Homework in most my classes are bitches

Tests all the time

ACT(its my senior yr this yr! SCARY!)

Work. We're not allowed electronics at work so I cant bring a laptop to update things on. I have the files on my home computer so a few nights, ima stay up to update my two stories

IVE BEEN HAVING MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! I need a beta maybe…any takers?

Secondly: Updates:

Bonded Together Forever I Promise: I may not make it a Kakashi/Kagome/Itachi. But I REALLY want to!

Chapter 4(3): Im still writing it. Its very long. Its taking up most my notebook I had for just that story. So ill hopefully finish it by the end of the week. Have It uploaded by Sat or Sunday? Will that please my fans? Myabe ll just cut this chapter in half but I highly doubt I will.

Key to My Heart: Ive decided I will not be making this a Sora/Kagome/Riku. Its just a Riku/Kagome. Sorry fans but Sora just doesn't fit in. Also. Kagome and Fluffy have another brother besides Inu. You'll find out in this next chapter.

Chapter 13(9): I lost the original thing I had written for this chapter to my glorious room and possibly the cat might have peed on it to get back at me for never being home(lol. The little fucker). So instead of trying to find it im just going to re-write it, cuz I don't think I like what I had written in the first place anyway. Hopefully ill have it done by Thursday and maybe updated by Thursday since I don't work tomorrow or Thursday. If its not up by Thursday, then expect it up Friday or sat. Only reason this would be first is becuz its probley not gonna be as long as the chapter for my other story. Idk. And im working more on this one right now than my second one. Gotta give me loyalty to my first story. Then comes the second one lol

So, im supper sorry for being quiet up until now. Please forgive me my lovely readers. Flame me if you like, I do deserve it for not giving you guys the stuff you all like ):

LOVE YOU ALL! I will update my stories soon! If not you all have a right to flame me, yell at me, torture me, anything.


	5. ch 3 pt 1: Shisui's worst nightmare

**Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Guess who? ME!**

**Itachi: *Tackles, holds tight.* *oomph is heard***

**Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Well, hello there love. *huggles tightly, purrs***

**Deidara: Hey Nikkeh! Welcome back!**

**Kakashi: Yeah. What took yeah so long?**

**Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Well…my****"Big Time Rush"****note book…is practically full from writing this stories chapter lol…**

**Itachi: Koi, you should have just updated what you had. I missed you**

**Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Darling, Im sorry, but I couldn't. I couldn't find a spot to stop or make it a cliffy. Forgive? *gives puppy pout***

**Itachi: *sniffs and nods***

**Nikkeh-Mikkeh: YAY! Now onto the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. Only own the songs n the plot this time! Lol.**

**Demon**

Normal

_**Song**_

Previously…

"_You're so late sensei." Shisui commented dryly, making the man just laugh from his position on top of the teacher's desk._

"_So. Let's start off. Tell me who you are and something's about you." He said, glancing at the three students._

_Kagome just laughed before grinning like a mad cat. "Now, now sensei…you start first, show us what you want." She said, smirking._

_The man just sighed before he stated boredly; "my name is Minato Namikaze…"_

_~~~Now~~~~_

The man just sighed before he stated boredly; "My name is Minato Namikaze and im next in line for being Hokage.

"Alright. Now it's your turn. Let's start with the older looking one" He said, pointing to Shisui.

Shisui just sighed. _Why me?_He thought dryly. Leaning back, he simply put his hands behind his head, looking bored. "My name is Shisui Uchiha, I currently am making new jutsu's with my element. I also like reading and sampling Kagome's food."

Minato just blinked. _Making his own jutsu's? I wonder what his element is…This is interesting…I hope to experience this soon…_Minato thought, looking to the next student next to him with his brow raised. "Alright. Your next Mr. Dark" He commented to Itachi, only to receive a glare that made him shiver.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. I mastered our bloodline limit at age 5 without having to kill my best friend, I also enjoy dango and training." Itachi stated, looking down only at Kagome, who was sitting in his lap.

Minato's eyes lit up at that, and only nodded his head, looking to the last one, which happened to be Kagome. She didn't say anything for the first 5 minutes, making Itachi poke her in her sides, making her glare at him and sigh.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi-Tashio or just Hishio. I am a demon, I have many summons. I enjoy training with my older brother and making food, also writing and singing and drawing. "Kagome said, purring at Itachi's petting.

Minato sighed and shook his head. He had an 8 year old, 9 year old an year old... _And to think their all prodigies._He thought with another sigh.

"Alright, tomorrow im gonna give you your first test. A Survival test to be exact." He said, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

All three of his students just nodded their heads in acknowledgment, waiting for him to continue explaining.

"This test is to see if you're ready to be genin or sent back to the academy for more preparation. Not many have passed my test before. Actually, come to think of it, no one has." he said, putting a finger up to his lips. "Also, don't eat breakfast. I'll see you all tomorrow. Dismissed." With that said, he body flickered away. They all looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement to meet at their secret place later. Kagome transformed into a black ball and flew out, Itachi disappeared in a swirl of black and red leaves and Shisui, well, he just faded out.

~Somewhere in the forest of Death~~~~

Kagome sighed as she sat up in the top tree branches of their secret hide-away, just drawing in her sketch book while listening to nature, having gotten there almost an hour ago. It would soon be dusk. Sighing softly, she put her book to the side and jumped down to the forest floor. Walking over to their mini training area, she decided she might as well train while waiting. Getting into the basic form, she started her warm ups. After an hour of sit ups, pushups and squats, she got up and smiled. She hadn't felt so at peace in a long while. Training usually helped clear her mind of everything and that's why she loved training. Looking around to make sure no one else was there; she closed her eyes and concentrated both her demonic side and her chakra. Doing one hand sign and whispering sightless eyes. Doing another hand sign, she whispered Level 2, Kisu Eyes. Slowly opening them, her once blue eyes were now replaced with emerald green eyes with a black slit and 2 small balls circling them. Doing a few hand signs, she made a clone of herself.

"Ready to begin?" She asked herself. The clone just nodded and Kagome did hands signs, only at a faster rate this time, whispering tiger, rat, snake, tiger, dog, before everything faded into darkness signaling her Genjutsu. Smirking, she watched as her clone's worst nightmare came to life, which sadly were her own. There they were, her friends and family, being massacred by what, she couldn't see. Blinking, she realized she had to end it quickly before she got lost in her own powers and the others showed up. Doing a single hand sign, she whispered release. Slowly, she deactivated her bloodline trait and jumped back up to her original spot. Coming up with a plan, she smirked to herself. _Though I wonder if they'd really fall for that again?_ Shrugging her shoulders at her thought. She let out a small purr of amusement. She waited until she could feel both their chakra signals before jumping down and tackling them.

"Kagome?" Itachi stated, oddly calm.

"Hai?" she said, trying to sound innocent.

"You have to the count of 3 to get off us…" Shisui stated, grinning evilly

"Or else pay the consequences…" Itachi said evilly

"Awe, you guys wouldn't hurt lil' ol' me, right? Kagome said, giggling nervously.

They both looked at each other and smirked devilishly. When she didn't move, Shisui just faded into mist, only to reappear behind kagome and pick her up, making her squeak in surprise.

"Shisui! Put me down this instant!" She yelled, squirming.

"Or else ill practice one of my bloodlines on you…its Genjutsu is to _die_ for." she said, purring. _No matter what happens really though….you'll never see my bloodline traits…if you did…you'd never talk to me again….you'd think im a monster and hate me…I can't lose you guys…"_She thought, growing slightly depressed.

Itachi and Shisui noticed this change and nodded before jumping up to the tree branch that had her sketch book. Handing Kagome over to Itachi, he sat down with her in his lap and held her close. _They sure do make a cute couple. I Know Itachi has feelings for gome, but will he ever get the courage to ask her out?_Shisui thought from his position across from them. It was a good 10 minutes of silence before anyone spoke up.

"Hey guys…im sorry…I shouldn't have said that…"Kagome said, looking down.

Both the guys sighed softly. Ever since they could remember, she's always been afraid to show them any of her bloodline traits. _Is she afraid we'll turn her away?_Itachi thought, feeling slightly hurt and depressed over that little fact. _Maybe if she knew that her father made us watch her and Sesshomaru train…she won't be this way anymore..._Itachi looked at Shisui, both thinking the same thing, nodding to each other. They would tell her.

"Kags…its ok…we've already seen you train with your bloodline…"Shisui stated softly

"Wha…ho…When?" Kagome asked, stuttering softly white looking back and forth between the two boys.

"Your father thought it be best that we saw what one was first hand. He said we needed to know so we could truly accept you." Itachi murmured softly into her hair. "We didn't even have to really see your kekkei genkai. We accept you as you. You're beautiful and you're not a monster. Don't be afraid to be yourself around us, for I lo...I mean we love you just as you are." Itachi finished, blushing when he almost said "I love you…"

Kagome just blinked, her face softening with each passing moment. _They really do care. Thank you otou-san. Even if they didn't really need it, you still helped not only them, but me._

"Alright…so about Minato-sensei's "test"…what do you think it's really about?" Shisui said after a few moments of peaceful silence.

Itachi and kagome nodded softly, Itachi scooting closer so they could talk in hushed tones. "I personally think it's to test us in our abilities." Itachi stated as-a-matter-of-fact.

Kagome giggled and shook her head. "lie. Tis it is a test to test our abilities…but as a team." She said, giggling when they both looked at her with a dumb folded look.

"And how do you know this?" Shisui sputtered, making her giggle even more.

"Shi-chan, you forget. Minato and I have been friends since we were both little." Kagome said, sticking her tongue out at him. 'I think it's time for us to head home though. We have a big day tomorrow." She said, removing herself from Itachi's hold and jumping to the next few tree branches. "Oh! And do eat breakfast! Without it, we will surely fail!" and with that, she was gone.

Itachi and Shisui just blinked before looking at each other. _Gome is scary…_Shisui shuddered at his own thoughts and waved goodbye to his cousin before fading away. Itachi just looked at the spot that kagome had occupied previously, lost in his thoughts. _Gome is scary, yes, and very mysterious. I think she maybe bi-polar but...I think that's sexy…wait! Im too young to think those thoughts about her! Wait…I shouldn't be thinking about those thoughts about her at all! But…it felt so right to have her in my arms. I felt so relaxed and at peace. It's like we were made for each other. Gah, I gotta get going. Ill ponder on these thoughts later._With that final thought, Itachi did a few hand signs and was gone is a swirl of black and red leaves.

~With Itachi~ (Itachi's.)

I sighed. It was only 7 at night and here I was. Walking around Konoha, cause I didn't want to be at home. _Gah, maybe Kag's home? I think I'll stop by and see_. With that in my head, I started walking towards the Hishio compound.

~~~At Tashio compound~~ (Regular P.O.V)

"Kagome! Dinner time!" Inutashio called up to his only daughter.

"Hai otou-san! I'll be right down!" Kagome yelled, which was slightly muffled by her walk in closet.

"Bring fluffy and yasha down while you're on your way down will you please?" Inutashio added, only smirking when he heard two growls.

Kagome just laughed, finally deciding on an outfit similar to the one she normally wears, only the kimono was red with black shorts and bandages and green fishnets. Silver sakura petals floated freely around the material. Smiling to herself, she ran out of her room and straight to her nii-san's room.

"Aniki?" She said, quietly stepping into his room.

Sesshomaru laughed softly at his younger sister's shyness. Walking over to her, he picked her up and put her on his back, where she merely smiled and snuggled into his tail.

"Otou-san says dinner is ready Sesshomaru-nii." Kagome said, giggling.

"Hn...So I heard." Sesshomaru said, earning another giggle at his low growl when remembering the nickname his father gave him. Smiling, the two siblings made their way down stairs, where their father, mother and younger half-brother were waiting for them.

"Hey Sessh-nii-san? When do you think otou-san will realize yasha-nii is on a mission?" Kagome said, jumping down from his back and holding his hand.

"Lie, I don't know, but father has a lot on his mind as of late and this Sesshomaru is curious as to what's bothering him so much." Sesshomaru said softly so only she could hear. Kagome just nodded and they all sat at the table and silently ate, making little conversations left and right.

~~~Next morning~~~ ~~~At Tashio Compound~~~

It was a good 3 hours before dawn when kagome got up and into the shower to get ready for the day ahead of her. She remembered Minato-Sensei telling her to come early so they could prepare. This was something she didn't tell the others. She couldn't because this test was to test to see how well they worked when one of their team mates was taken control of. Sighing softly, she quickly washed her hair and get out and got dressed in her normal outfit (same as what she wore before dinner last night). Grabbing her weapons and weapons pouch, she grabbed her black and green combat boots before running out the door. Doing a few hand signs, she disappeared in a flash and was at the training grounds. Doing more hand signs, she whispered sightless eyes. Opening her now blind looking eyes, she looked around and waited, masking her aura and chakra so her two team mates couldn't find her.

~~~With the two Uchiha's~~~

_Hm…I wonder where gome is. She usually beats us._Shisui thought, glancing around the training grounds just to make sure they were at the right place.

_Hm…Kags is late…I wonder where my feisty little demon is?_Itachi thought, sitting under the tree Kagome was currently hiding in. Looking around, he tried to locate her chakra signal only to come up with nothing and sighed softly.

~~~Normal~~~

Smirking, she waited for Minato to appear. She only had to wait 10 minutes before he appeared in a flash, smirking at the two.

Itachi and Shisui looked at Minato like he was crazy.

"Alright. This test is a survival test. It's not only that, but a training test. Let's see how you can handle this." Minato said, receiving confused looks before disappearing.

Smiling softly, Kagome did a few hands signs and whispered Level 2, Kisu. (You know what her eyes look like in this level, if not, go back to the info chapter or scroll up). Doing a few hands signs more quickly, she whispered "rez-no-nigmar jutsu" (Nightmare's red haze…btw I totally made this up. So don't laugh!) Smirking softly, she felt Itachi looking for her before his world went black.

~~~With Shisui~~~ ~~~Shisui's P.O.V~~~ (in the jutsu)

_Hm…where did Itachi go? I thought he was right here? Eh…maybe he went to go find gome-chan?_ I thought to myself, walking around. Sighing softly, I decided I would just sit and wait for Itachi to come back with Kagome. Sitting down, I took out a kunai and started to twirl it around on my finger. A sudden twig snapping not too far off in the distance had me gripping the weapon in my hand tightly.

"Whose there?" I demanded quietly, my eyes narrowing slightly. My eyes continued to narrow when I got no response, but a slight rustle in the bushes had me moving swiftly and silently towards it. Masking my chakra, I silently moved through the bushes, only to hear whispering the closer I got. Deciding to check it out, I crept forward until I could see two figures out in the distance. On closer inspection, I had to put my hand over my mouth in horror at what I saw. There, in the clearing that Itachi told me was just for him and gome was Itachi standing over a fallen, bloody Kagome, a katana n his hand, which was poised to kill.

"Wh...Why It...Itachi?" Kagome whispered, coughing up blood, refusing to show fear.

"Simple. You don't think that I don't see how you look at my cousin? Or how you two seem to love to flirt right in front of my eyes? You are mine" Itachi hissed, pain and betrayal clearly evident in his voice and posture, his Sharingan swirling dangerously.

"Itachi…What was between me and you is dead now! You ruined it yourself! All you had to do was come to me, talk to me! But no! you had to fucking go and stab me!" Kagome yelled, slowly getting up while glaring at him.

Itachi just glared and raised his katana up higher, intending to deliver the final blow.

"Fine, if I can't have you. Then no one will." He said, swiftly bringing his weapon down.

I sat there and watched in horror as Itachi just killed my best friend and the love of his life, all over a misunderstanding. Before I could stop myself I got up and ran at him, my own sharingon swirling madly with grief and rage.

"Itachi! How could you? She loved you, you idiot!" I yelled, slashing my kunai at him, only for him to dodge it and look at me with a raised brow as I sat on the ground, my head lowered so he couldn't see the tears rolling down my cheeks/

"Ah cousin, so nice of you to join me. As you can see. Now neither of us can have her. It's your fault Shisui, your fault she's dead. If only you let she and I be…she wouldn't have died..." Itachi said, fading in and out, my eyes widened with shock and realization.

_It's your fault she's dead…_"if only I had let things be…if only I didn't make it seem like we were anything but friends…." _she'd still be alive…laughing and smiling with us…._"Maybe I should die…I mean I practically killed both her and my cousin…" I thought, my eyes going blank and hollow.

Standing up, I raised my kunai up and was about to bring it downwards when something stopped me.

~~~Normal P.O.V. ~~~

"Whee….that was a close one." Kagome whispered, pulling Shisui out of her Genjutsu. _Man…that's a pretty weird and interesting nightmare._ Kagome thought, fading out to go find Itachi…

Me: Ok…so I know it's been a longgg time since I updated…and im really sorry. It's just I haven't been sleeping well and I've only been able to get on at like 2 am so im surprised im finishing this chapter up…I decided I would break what I have up into 2 maybe 3 chapters since its way to long to type out and it take me forever to update this.

Itachi: Koi. It's just fine. The reviewers shouldn't mind much too little. *Glares at reviewers*

Me: Itachi-koi. Killing my reviewers isn't good. Please be nice. *kisses Itachi on cheek*

Deidara: well…please review! She'll update the next chapter soon…

Kakashi: *is reading icha icha paradise*


	6. Ch 3 pt 2: Itachi

Me: hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever…but there are a few main reasons for that. And they are as listed:

1.I lost my will and desire to write anything. Songs, fanfictions, poems, anything

2.I lost my original chapter write up for this

3.I fell into a major depression again

was my last year of high school. Finals, colleges, etc.

5.I got my laptop and none of my original files transferred over right

But I'm back now…and I'm gonna make this chapter as long as I can. After this I'm gonna update Key to my heart. Then I might add a new story. I'm in a Naruto/Inuyasha phase currently, with a gundam seed, Tokyo mew mew and bleach fixation. So I'm in a weird phase. Anyways…

Itachi: koi. Where have you been? *huggles Nikki*

Me: Too many places. *snuggles close to itachi*

Deidara: hello Nikki-sama, un! *waves, then goes back to making sculptures

Kakashi: Yo *reads icha icha paradise*

Me: *tck mark forms on forehead, marches over to Kakashi* Give me

Kakashi: hm? *sees Nikki glaring at book, runs*

Me: Kakashi Hatake! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! *chases Kakashi around house*

Dei: um…Nikki is sorry for the delay and please don't hate her, un! On with the story, un! *watches Nikki and Kakashi*

Disclaimer: _**I do not own inuyasha or naruto characters or any songs that might appear in this story, unless otherwise stated (my own songs). I sadly only own the plot. By the way. Suggest songs and I'll look them up, I'm kinda looking for other music to put in here. So suggestions please?**_

Normal  
_Thoughts  
_**Demon Speaking  
**Songs

Chapter 3 part 2: Itachi's Worst Nightmare

Surprise, Surprise Kagome

_Previously on BTFIP_

_"Itachi! How could you? She loved you, you idiot!" I yelled, slashing my kunai at him, only for him to dodge it and look at me with a raised brow as I sat on the ground, my head lowered so he couldn't see the tears rolling down my cheeks._

_"Ah cousin, so nice of you to join me. As you can see. Now neither of us can have her. It's your fault Shisui, your fault she's dead. If only you let her and me be…she wouldn't have died..." Itachi said, fading in and out, my eyes widened with shock and realization._

_It's your fault she's dead…"if only I had let things be…if only I didn't make it seem like we were anything but friends…." she'd still be alive…laughing and smiling with us…."Maybe I should die…I mean I practically killed both her and my cousin…" I thought, my eyes going blank and hollow._

_Standing up, I raised my kunai up and was about to bring it downwards when something stopped me._

_~~~Normal P.O.V. ~~~_

_"Whee….that was a close one." Kagome whispered, pulling Shisui out of her Genjutsu. Man…that's a pretty weird and interesting nightmare. Kagome thought, fading out to go find Itachi…_

~~~Now~~~

~With Itachi~ (Itachi's P.O.V)

"_hm…wasn't Shisui with me just a moment ago?" _I thought to myself, glancing around. _"When did it get so cold? It was this cold a moment ago…" _my eyes widened slightly as realization hit me square in the face. This was a genjutsu. But who cast it? Narrowing my eyes, I decided to let the jutsu take its course and gather some information on it. _"Hm…I wonder if this is Kagome's family kekkei genkai? I wonder why exactly it do…" _my thoughts were cut short when I suddenly heard footsteps and hushed voices. Using my ninja stealth, I followed it until I heard them stop. Landing on a tree branch to the side, I glanced out only to gasp lightly in surprise. There, standing before his eyes, was Kagome and Shisui. _"This...this isn't a genjutsu? No…it must be real. He must have snuck off and that's why I felt cold, this really isn't a genjutsu…" _before my thoughts could further, I saw them start talking. Straining closer, I listened with wide eyes.

"Kagome, I still can't believe you managed a way to get us a teacher to really train us." Shisui explained excitedly

"_Teacher? Train? What's going on?"_

"Hai, I know. It wasn't exactly easy to find this organization though. Two of the team members were the only ones able to train us though. They should be arriving shortly." Kagome said, smiling excitedly.

"_Organization? What organization?"_

My answer soon came to me when two cloaked men stepping out into the clearing across from them. One was a sickly pale man with long dark brown hair and yellow eyes that reminded you of a snake and the other was short with short spiky orange hair with multiple piercings on his face. Other than that, he couldn't see much other than they wore long black cloaks with red clouds outlined in red.

"_I wonder who those two are…even though the sickly looking one looks a lot familiar…"_

"Pein-sama, Orochimaru-sama" kagome and Shisui said in union, nodding towards them

"_Orochimaru? No wonder he looked so familiar…he's the legendary snake sannin who broke away from Konoha to join that s-ranked criminal organization. What was it called?" _Inwardly, I sighed. This was turning into a common nightmare!

"Pein, are you sure about these two? They don't seem very bright or powerful" Orochimaru hissed softly

The man identified as Pein merely hn'd, letting the kids defend themselves against the sannin.

"Us? What about you? You're the so called legendary snake sannin. How can you train me if you're afraid of me? Pathetic." Shisui said, scuffing

Orochimaru bristled softly before thinking the situation over.

"Your right, I wouldn't be able to be called an s-class criminal nor sannin if I was afraid of you. Besides, why would I want to train sssome arrogant little Uchiha?" Orochimaru hissed, smirking

I could see Shisui clenching his fists and his sharingon flashing wildly before he looked up and spoke, though what he said shocked me.

"I'm sorryish. I don't very much like when people think me when in comparison to my cousin, Itachi." Shisui said, venom dripping over Itachi's name

"_he..truely feels that way? No…he would have told me, wouldn't he? Ugh…my head hurts…"_

Orochimaru just smiled and nodded in acceptance. _"An avenger…interesting"_

"hn and what about you?" Pein asked, his eyes never leaving Kagome's face

"I simply wish to increase my powers. Konoha, my clan and many others here make me sick. They think they can control my life." Kagome said coldly.

"Hn. I shall train you myself then." Pein said matter-of-factly

"Come. We shall return to our base where you will receive your cloaks and rings." Orochimaru stated softly, before turning and disappearing through the bushes, Shisui following after him.

Kagome nodded and started to follow, but Pein stopped her.

"We have an audience. Find them. Discover what they want. Silence them if you must." Was all he said before he disappeared after them. Kagome waited for a few minutes before calling out softly "come out Itachi. I know your there."

"_ho..how?" _was all that went through his head before he jumped down, landing in front of her. Silence greeted them and covered the air thickly for a few minutes before either spoke

"Why?" was all he could manage to say

Kagome smirked before slowly walking over to him, circling him. "Awe is tachi hurt?" she purred softly

"No. I want to know why." I said coldly

Kagome giggled softly. "Simply as we said. Revenge. Power. Love"

"Why? I thought you lo-" "you thought I loved you? Oh please Itachi. Why would I want you when you're so arrogant and cold? I need a real man with feelings and that's not you." Kagome said coldly, interrupting him

"If you leave, you'll be a missing nin" I stated, my voice quivering only slightly.

"Yes I know. And I want you to be the ninja to find me. Grow stronger Itachi. I want you to search for me, try and kill me, or bring me back. Only you. Only" Kagome purred, slowly disappearing into the shadows.

"I will find you gome. I will get stronger. And I'll bring you back. Dead or alive." I said coldly into the night

"purrfect. I can't wait. Until then tachi" the wind whispered

Soon enough, I was alone and all I could do was let the tears fall for the pain and lose I felt deep inside.

"_Why? Why does this all seem familiar? It's like a nightmare. One I want to wake up from. One vie been seeing for a many nights. Wait…that's it. It's a nightmare. A genjutsu nightmare base. And it's very powerful." _And with that thought, I released the jutsu

**~~~Normal P.O.V~~~**

Itachi groaned slightly while sitting up, putting a hand to his head.

"What happened?" He said. Man. He felt sore.

"You were in a genjutsu. My genjutsu." Kagome said from up in a tree

"Where's Shisui?" Itachi asked. Before she could reply, Shisui spoke up.

"oh! Itachi, you're awake!" Shisui said cheerfully

Itachi rubbed at his eyes, trying to get the blurriness out of his eyes. After he got his sight back, he looked around, spotting Shisui leaning against a tree, Minato walking across towards them and Kagome up in the tree, facing away from the.

"Gome?" Itachi hesitantly asked, but before she could say anything, Minato beat her to it.

"Well, that was…very interesting. Kagome, Shisui, please come over here so we may discuss what will now transpire." Minato commanded, more than asked.

Kagome sighed softly and jumped down and with Shisui, walked over to the others. Sitting in a circle with Minato at the main point, he looked over his 3 students.

"Alright. So good news and bad news. Which would you like first?" He asked

"Good" Shisui commented

"Alright. You all pass. Neither of you two," points to Itachi and Shisui, "killed yourselves in Kagome's genjutsu, which I'm sure you both realize dig in your mind and bring your strongest nightmares and fears to life. And you," points to kagome, "didn't chicken out and were able to do as ordered, now for the bad. Now that we are officially a team, we need to get to know each other better, plan a training schedule and we are gaining a new member. Kakashi will you please come join us?" Minato said, releasing the breath he was holding while saying all that

The 3 turned around slightly and watched as Kakashi stepped out of the bushes and walked over to them, sitting down.

"Kakashi, why are you here? Don't you have a team?" Kagome asked

"Hai, but my team is temporarily breaking up. We are joining teams of kids our age, mainly to gain more experience and see if a 4 man team is better than a 3 man team." He explained to which they all nodded their head in understanding

"Well, now that that is settled, we are gonna learn more about our teammates. Well starts by telling our name and etc, then go onto dreams, passions, likes, dislikes, talents, strengths and weaknesses and our kekkei genkai (sp?) Who wants to go first?" Minato said, looking around.

"_Wow…tough crowd." _He thought to himself when no one said anything after 5 minutes. When it looked like no one was going to speak, he made a move to start, but someone beat him to it.

"Ello, my name is Kagome Hishio, or Higurashi-Tashio. My father is Inutashio of the Tashio clan and my mother is, or was, Kani Higurashi of the Higurashi clan. I am an inu tenshin miko demon. Inu from my father, tenshin, or angel and miko from my mother. My dreams? To be the greatest kunnichi (sp?) of Konoha and be with the man or men of my choosing. My passions, drawing, writing, training with sess-nii-san and my otou-san, learning new jutsu's and being with friends. My talents, cooking, drawing, writing and my ability to learn. My strengths are also my weaknesses, and they are my elements, also pure silver is a weakness. My likes are my passions, plus I like two guys. My dislikes are fan clubs, judgmental people and the color pink. Now my kekkei genkai is called "sightless eyes". It has 4 levels really, from 0-3. 0 is a mix between the byakugan and the sharingan, which parts though I will not share; you have to figure that out yourselves. Level 1 is taijutsu base, 2 genjutsu and 3 ninjutsu. Any questions?" Kagome asked, giggling at their dumbfolded expressions.

"_Hm…I wonder what two guys she likes?" _Kakashi thought to himself

"Who do you like?" Minato asked "innocently", making Kagome glare at him

"Yeah gome, who?" Shisui pressed, smirking. Itachi and Kakashi just nodded eagerly, making Kagome sigh

"Kakashi and Itachi! Ok!" She yelled before jumping up onto the tree branch, facing away from them, blushing madly. Looking over her shoulder, she saw said males blushing and Shisui and Minato laughing softly.

"Gome, come down." Shisui yelled up

"No" was her simple answer

"Kakashi, Itachi. Will you please?" Minato asked nonchalantly

Said boys shared a look and nodded. Kakashi getting up only to disappear and reappear behind Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist and jumping down, only to place said wiggling girl in Itachi's lap, who immediately wrapped his arms around her waist while Kakashi re adjusted himself real quick before sitting back down. A few minutes passed before Kagome calmed down enough to stop wiggling, but by then, Itachi was suppressing a groan. An hour later and it was Itachi's turn.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. My dream is to pick my own wife and take over my clan. My passion is training, learning jutsu , being with friends and helping my little brother, Sasuke. My talents are fire techniques. My likes are my passions, plus Kagome. My dislikes, fan clubs, those who only be ninja to try and impress someone and unnecessary loudness. My strength is fire, my weakness water." Itachi stated bluntly

"_It...itachi likes me? Oh my…I wanna faint!" _Kagome thought blushing madly again. Wiggling free, she went and sat in Kakashi's lap, though not really leaving either confused.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. My dream is to make my father proud of me and show the village he is right. My passions are dogs, training, learning new things and my friends. My talents are lightning and copying. My likes are my passions, plus Kagome. My strengths and weaknesses, I'm not really sure. My left eye is from my old teammate and best friend, Suimo Uchiha, whom was crushed trying to save me. It is the sharingan, why he gave it to me, I'm not sure. Maybe because he felt responsible for my left eye getting damaged because I lost it to save him, because he wanted to haunt me forever or maybe it's his way of saying he'd always be there for me, anyways. I have copied over a thousand jutsu due to it. As the name "the copy nin" belongs to me." Kakashi stated, his arms wrapping tightly around Kagome's waist so she wouldn't run away, which only caused a bigger problem for him.

"_Kakashi too?! What am I gonna do? I don't think I could pick!" _Kagome thought frantically

"Alright, so tomorrow we'll practice taijutsu. We'll do this for the rest of the week, then genjutsu and finally ninjutsu, and then we'll do a final practice of a mixture of all 3. Got it?" Minato said. Receiving a nod from all of his students, he smirked. "Be here at 5 a.m. till then." Before body flickering out

Everyone just looked at each other before Shisui grinned

"Have fun guys!" and with that said, he was gone.

The 3 of them just sat there in silence, neither knowing what to say until Kagome decided to break it.

"Don't make me pick between you two...I...I just…I can't. I'm sorry." Kagome whispered, tears streaming down her face silently. "I'm sorry." She said again, wiggling free and disappearing in a swirl of black, red and silver sakura petals, leaving behind two very confused males

"What...just happened?" Kakashi asked, blinking.

"hn, I'm not sure. But we, my friend, have many things to discuss." Itachi said thoughtfully.

Kakashi nodded, serious all of a sudden and together, they talked about Kagome, their feelings, hers and all their futures.

~~~3 Hours later~~~

(A/N: alright so…time thingy…their "test" was at 5 a.m., it lasted 6 hours, getting to know was 1 hour, so by my calculations, it should be around 2 p.m. now!)

Finally after 3 hours of discuss, they had come to agree to share and be married, or mated, to the same girl. They both knew they had to present her with a gift of courtship and tonight they would make a dinner of her favorites at their meeting spot. Getting up, they headed into the Konoha Market to gather not only ingredients, but to find the perfect gift

~~~~~3 More Hours later~~~~~ (5 p.m.)

After 3 more hours, they finally had everything made and the perfect gifts found and gift wrapped. Now they had to deliver the note and set up.

"Alright, you got the note?" Itachi asked, to which Kakashi nodded, a smirk on his face (A/N: he doesn't wear a mask)

"And you got everything else?" Kakashi asked, looking at him from the corner of his eye. Itachi only smirked in response. "Alright then, you go set up, I'll go deliver the note and I'll meet up with you as soon as that's done." He finished, before jumping away. Itachi merely proofed away.

~~~With Kagome~~~ (Kagome P.O.V.)

"I'm home!" I yelled out as I walked in, closing the door behind me. Hearing nothing, I just shrugged and walked up to my room, where I stripped of my clothes and walked into my walk-in bathroom. It was a beautiful black marble with red and silver splatters and black towels and things. Walking over to the shower, I turned it on and got in, letting the warm water run over my tense muscles and nicely developed body. Sighing, I ran a hand through my long black hair. I was tired, after I ran away; I walked aimlessly around Konoha for hours thinking things over. Sighing, I shook my head and grabbed my jasmine scented body wash and coconut scented shampoo and conditioner and washed up. After I washed up, I turned off the water and got out. Walking over to my towels, I grabbed a black fluffy one and dried off and wrapped it around my body. Walking out, I climbed into my bed, still in my towel and closed my eyes. Letting my mind wander more, I thought about them again, before I let sleep consume me for a short nap. Though I didn't notice when someone slipping into my room.

~~~With Kakashi~~~ (Normal P.O.V)

Kakashi sighed. It was about 5:30 when he arrived at the god tree, which was just outside Kagome's room. Jumping from the branch onto her mini balcony, he was just about to enter he room when he saw her bathroom door knob twisting, and only a few minutes later, did Kagome emerge in a towel. Blushing, he quickly turned around and hid in the shadows. He waited 15 minutes before walking in again. Slipping in quietly, he looked towards her bed, where he saw her sleeping. Moving quietly across her room, he placed a kunai in the upper corner with a note attached to it and, doing a few hand signs, placed a timer upon it for when he left the room, it would go flying 5 minutes later. Walking over to her bed, he leaned down and lightly kissed her exposed neck and trailed his fingers over her form lightly. When she moaned and moved slightly, he froze and shook his head and continued on out of the room. Jumping from her balcony to the god tree branch, he then disappeared in a flash of yellow to their meeting spot. Not a minute after 5 minutes, the kunai went flying and embedded itself in her desk, making a soft "thud", walking Kagome up.

"Huh? What was that?" Kagome screamed, half asleep and half awake, in a defensive position, only to fall out of her bed, towel on top of her. Scrambling up, she wrapped the towel around her body tightly and scanned the room, only to notice the kunai and note on her desk. Walking over to it, she picked it up and read it quietly to herself

_**We need to talk. Meet us at 730.**_

_**Wear something comfy. You know**_

_**Where.**_

_**-I.K.U.H**_

"_Who the hell is I.K.U.H?" _Kagome thought to herself. Sighing, she decided she'd go. Walking over to her closet, she picked out a black mid-thigh fighting kimono with a silver dragon and red sakura petals, with some leg wrappings and a matching red lacy bra and thong. Getting dressed, she grabbed her weapons pouch and put it on her right thigh and wrapped her hitai-ate around her neck. Looking at the time, she cursed softly when she noticed it was 7:20.

"Damn, I'm gonna be late. I hope they don't leave." She mumbled to herself before jumping out her window, going to the place.

~~~With Itachi and Kakashi~~~

Itachi sighed. He and Kakashi finished setting up only just moments ago and they were currently waiting in the shadows. Currently, it was 7:40 and it was getting darker out, with the stars and moon coming out.

"Where is she?" Itachi whispered

Kakashi merely shrugged before they both quieted down when they saw the bushes start rustling. Soon after, Kagome cautiously stepped out into view and with every step she took, a set of candles on each side of her lit up, and this continued until she made it to the widest part. Looking around, she called out. "Who are you? What do you want?" Getting no answer, she turned to leave, only to come face to face with them. Gasping, she said softly. "Itachi? Kakashi? It was…you guys?" Receiving only a nod, she continued, "why?"

"Because, we couldn't make you choose" Itachi started softly

"So we talked about it and we come to a conclusion." Kakashi trailed off

"And?" She whispered

"Kagome, we both love you and we both want you." Kakashi said, appearing behind her, making her gasp in surprise.

"So we decided to share you. That is, if you want us." Itachi finished, appearing in front of her, making her gasp again.

"So, what do you say?" they both whispered, one in each ear.

Kagome blushed. She had to very hot and might she add, hard males pressed up against her. Both wanted her and loved her. What was wrong? Nothing.

"Yes" She whispered

Both boys smiled at her. Then Itachi and Kakashi, kissed her square on the mouth. Taking her hands, they led her to the cushions and table, were food was already set up and out. Sitting her down at the head, while they disappeared in the back, going to grab something. They returned few minutes later, each with a beautifully wrapped gift. Setting them in front of her, they sat on her sides, leaving her confused.

"These are gifts. Courting gifts to be exact" Kakashi stated softly

"Courting gifts? But why?" Kagome asked, blushing

Itachi chuckled softly. "Tis customary for the one or ones whom wish to court a female, especially a demon female, to present her a gift that reminds him of said female." He said softly, brushing away a stray piece of her hair from her face.

Kagome blushed heavily at this. _"Is this a dream? They both want to court me? Together? Like…mate me together? They thought all this through…"_ Kagome thought erotically

"**Just accept them. You know this is what you've always wanted"**Minkachi purred, making her blush. **"Come on. It'll be so much better with both them one. This way, you also don't have to choose." **She added

"_True."_ Kagome thought, smiling

"Hai, your both right. I am honored to be courted by both of you. She said, smiling more.

Both guys blushed, as well as smiling brightly. "Go on then, open them." Kakashi urged softly. Kagome just blushed before reaching forward and gently grabbed the Red silk with silver and black bow. Reading the card out loud, she blushed.

_**To Kags-**_

_**I hope you like this gift. When I saw this in the window, I was instantly reminded of all of us, but more specifically you. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Kasha**_

_**Red=your fiery spirit**_

_**Silver=how you glow under the mood**_

_**Black=your favorite color**_

Kagome smiled and giggled softly.

"How'd you know black was my favorite color?" Not waiting for a response, she carefully unwrapped the bow, lifting the red silk away, only to come face to face with not only one, but 3 thin long black boxes. Gently picking them up so they were side by side, she carefully took the lids off of all 3 before looking into them, only to gasp in surprise at what lay within. There, in each box, sitting in a different color of silk each was a set of steel rod hair pins. In the first, laying in silver silk, was purple and silver swirled with a blue crescent moon at the top, in the middle, in yellow silk, was another, only yellow and red swirls with a yellow lightning bolt at the top, and in the last one, in blue silk, was a blue and red swirled set with a blue and white fan at the top.

"Ka..Kakashi. These are beautiful. Amazing. These must have cost you a fortune. Are these are three clans symbols and colors?" Kagome asked, amazed, to which Kakashi only nodded, a light blush dusting his cheeks at her words and mumbled "your worth it" softly. Smiling, Kagome reached for the Black silked package with a red and silver bow. Reading the card out loud again, she could only smile.

_**Gome,**_

_**You are simply amazing. Finding this gift was hard. Getting it costume made in the few hours I did was even harder, but you're worth it all.**_

_**-tachi**_

_**Black: you're never ending love and loyalty**_

_**Red: the fire in your eyes**_

_**Silver: your grace**_

Carefully, she unwrapped the silky wrappings; she carefully lifted the lid of the medium long black box and again gasped in surprise at what lay inside. There, in blue, red and yellow silk, was a set of long steel fans. Picking one up, she gently opened it, noticing they were exactly the same, minus the rod coloration. The one in her hand was black and yellow swirls and the other one was black and blue swirls. Opening the one in her hand up, her eyes widened a fraction at the details etched on the fan. It was a red filling, with a silver crescent moon, which had a yellow lightning bolt on the inside and an upside down blue and white fan hanging off the end.

"Itachi…these are simply amazing. So beautiful. These must of, as well cost a fortune." Kagome whispered in awe. "Though I'm curious, what's the crest on here mean and the colors?" She asked them curiously.

Itachi merely chuckled softly while Kakashi explained. "Well, while talking, we decided many things. Like our future name, since it wouldn't be fair to use either males name or just their clan's colors. So we came up with a new name and colors. We picked "Tasuchake" and our colors would be yellow, blue, black, red and silver" He said softly, making her blush. Kagome only nodded, before gently putting the gifts back and wrapped up before kissing each male for their gifts. The two males shared a look before Kakashi got up and grabbed the gifts, moving them aside while Itachi got up and brought the food items over, placing them neatly around the table. "We have all your favorites and we made them ourselves" Itachi said softly, sitting down again. Once Kakashi sat down, they both waited for Kagome to start eating. This sadly, was hard for her to pick from, since they were all her favorites! They had oden, all different types of rice balls, sweet fire chicken, Beijing beef and fried rice. Plus raspberry tea! Not caring if there was desert or not, she picked up her chop sticks and grabbed a piece of chicken and popped it in her mouth, moaning at the flavors.

"mmm sooo good…" Taking that as an all's good sign, they all started to dig in, talk and laugh about everything and anything.

~~~Mini Time skip~~~ (1 ½ hours later)

After close to 2 hours of only eating, laughing and joking, they were finally done and everything was cleaned up and they were all sitting against the trunk, enjoying the night sky. Looking over at her, they both noticed everything and anything about her. The way her chest rose and fell with every breath she took, the way her eyes sparkled in the moon light, how soft her hair looked under its rays. When they noticed she was checking them out too, they blushed and looked away. Giggling, Kagome got up and stretched.

"hey guys. lets make a promise, ok?" Kagome said, gaining the attention of the two males besides her. "lets always be together. No matter what." She said, smiling.

The two males shared a look before nodding, and holding their hand out, only to have her clasp their hands together. Smiling, she whispered, "under this full moon, we make a promise, a promise that'll last a lifetime and beyond. A promise to always be together, friends, lovers, mates, or whatever we become, we'll always be friends at the least." A light blue light developed around their conjoined hands before fading, leaving a cresent moon, lightning bolt and cat ear makrs under their wrists. Unknown to them, things in their lives, would change drastically over the next year.

Me: Whew! I never thought I'd get this chapter done! But I did! And it only has slight revision...since some people were complaining about NINJA'S having sex at a young age...but oh well. i dont mind. i dont think it really was the right time anyway. haha

Itachi: its ok koi. their time will come. later thou.*Smiles*

Deidara: want me to go blow them up, un?

Me: *Laughs* no dei dei. its fine.

Kakashi: well, sorry folks. its not an actual update. but she'll be working on it soon. she's just in a slight writers block for this story. Review the new..change? haha! BYE!


End file.
